


still

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Childhood, Family Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: For the hundredth time, Hippolyta reaches out to turn Diana's head forward.  "Sit still, my love."





	still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Date Written: 11 July 2017  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/)**multifandomdrabble** 2017  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/profile)**flipflop_diva**  
>  Prompt: exploration of Diana's childhood with the other Amazons  
> Summary: For the hundredth time, Hippolyta reaches out to turn Diana's head forward. "Sit still, my love."  
> Spoilers: Pre-movie canon.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Wonder Woman," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of William Moulton Marston, Allein Heinberg, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Wonder Woman," Warner Bros., or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know, this was my first foray into writing for this fandom, and I rather liked it. Not only is Wonder Woman a badass hero, she's got history in Greek Mythology, which is a huge thing of mine. And y'know, I can add in some Greek here and there. LOL!
> 
> Greek Translations:  
> * [_Theía_](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/greek-word-62e7791d5bc591e8b6b6dcb6f1177ea98d50f080.html) :: Aunt  
>  * [_Lypámai_](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/greek-word-5cb89ef0d22b8f68bc1de919af324089fe6f6561.html) :: I'm sorry
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None atm…

For the hundredth time, Hippolyta reaches out to turn Diana's head forward. "Sit still, my love."

"But I want to watch _Theía_ Antiope training." The girl squirms again, trying to turn around, but her mother tugs none too gently on her hair.

"Diana!"

Tears fill her eyes and she stills her body, fingers fidgeting in her lap. " _Lypámai_."

Hippolyta's lips curl up briefly at her daughter's attempt at obedience as she finishes the intricate braid. "All right, Diana, you may go watch your _theía_ train the other Amazons now. But stay out of--"

Diana races off without answer.

"-- the way."


End file.
